Water system connections for appliance applications have a tube connected to a second part, where the second part may be a water source, a water dispensing apparatus, a filtering apparatus, another tube, or another part or assembly. Generally, the tube is connected to the second part by a connector which the tube is inserted into. An example of such a connection, using a connector, is referred to as a push-in style connection. In a push-in style connection, a tube is pushed into the connector and a seal is made by an O-ring positioned between the tube and the connector and kept in the connection by reverse angled teeth (i.e. a sharp edge).
Water system connections for appliances and, in particular, push-in style connections are prone to leaking for many reasons. By example, leaks occur when full engagement is not achieved between the connector and the tube, a seal is not made between the O-ring and the tube, and because side loads compromise the connection. Additionally, the end of a tube can cut or damage the o-ring surface during installation and cause a leak. In view of these deficiencies, a leak-proof connection fitting is needed for water system connections for appliance applications.